


for now

by sleepynayeon



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Porn With Plot, Smut, drunk sex basically, fucking and emotions, fucking in a car !, samo, samo are messed up mainly sana tho, squint for michaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepynayeon/pseuds/sleepynayeon
Summary: sana can try to put aside her feelings,for now.





	for now

**Author's Note:**

> poorly written samo smut, but i believe i'm doing the samo world JUSTICE.

They didn't mean for it to end up this way.  

 

Well, at least Sana didn't. She wasn't so sure about Momo. 

 

Only a few hours ago before it happened had Sana stepped into the bar she always visited every Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday. (Dahyun would drive her _insane_ by preaching about "God's will" every damn hour. So it wasn't Sana's fault that she got herself drunk on a Sunday.) She had meant for it to be a normal Wednesday night – as in, normal by her standards: downing five glasses of beer then stumbling back to her apartment at three a.m., completely, utterly, and happily wasted. 

 

Sana should've left the moment Momo sat down next to her. 

 

It wasn't like Sana hated Momo or anything; after all, the two were best friends. (Plus Mina, but the quiet younger woman was always gone, probably fucking Chaeyoung every chance she got.) But Momo had a reputation for acting strange – in various ways – once she had gotten drunk, and she got drunk very, very easily. Completely unlike Sana, who was able to hold her liquor and didn't start moaning and groaning about her love life – or rather, lack of a love life.  

 

And on top of that, Sana couldn't handle any shit thrown to her once she was wasted. 

 

In this case, "any shit" meant Hirai Momo. 

 

All the warning signs were there. But Sana, the kind person she was (really, she was lying to herself, she was an absolute fucking snake and she knew it), decided to hang around and tolerate Momo for now. What was the worst that could come out of it? They'd probably just sit together, drink together, talk together, spend the night together... 

 

Sit together they did. Drink together they did. Talk together they definitely did. 

 

Spend the night together? Well. That was a whole different story. 

 

Before long, the two were groping each other and slobbering all over each other's faces. Sana was lucky she still had some common sense in her, otherwise they would've gone at it right then and there, in front of the very unfortunate bartender who would have two very horny women to take care of. Instead, Sana dragged Momo out the bar and into her car, which she had – thankfully – taken just this one night. 

 

Yes, a car, not the most best place to fuck somebody in. Sana knew that. She knew that Momo's elbow would no doubt hit the dashboard several times, leaving her with bruises the next morning. She also knew Momo's legs would be cramped, and they'd probably hurt the next morning as well. Basically, Momo would be sore all over.  

 

But why did Sana care?  

 

It wasn't the time to care, or feel anything other than what she was aiming to feel. 

 

That is, immense pleasure. 

 

"You okay, Sanaring?" Momo panted, all of a sudden noticing the awkward position they were in – in which Sana was bottom, her head pressed against the passenger seat and her spine digging into the stick shift. Sana glared up at Momo – she couldn't have possibly worried about Sana, could she? Not in this intoxicated state of hers. Momo's eyes were glazed over, and every few seconds she'd swallow; obviously her mouth was filling up with saliva at the sight in front of her. (Well, Momo always drooled over any girl she saw, even when she was sober, but she was able to hide it.) 

 

Momo wasn't worrying about Sana. Momo didn't care about Sana, not in those ways. 

 

So Sana would push away her own budding feelings, and numb her mind to anything that wasn't ecstasy. 

 

"I'm fine," she growled, proceeding to tear off the articles of clothing shielding Momo's body. Momo didn't protest, doing the same with Sana.  

 

Sana swore Momo was doing it gently. 

 

Like...she didn't want to hurt Sana. 

 

_Fuck no,_ Sana thought, narrowing her eyes. The alcohol was just messing with her, was all. She shouldn't have had so much to drink. At least she wouldn't have been completely messed up in the head. 

 

She soon felt hands roaming her inner thighs, and lips met her collarbone, leaving a trail of soft kisses as they traveled downwards. Hair tickled her nose, and soon cold fingers slipped into her folds, causing her to cry out. 

 

This is what she wanted.  

 

Sana couldn't help but notice how Momo took it slow at first. She didn't bother eating Sana out, like she had claimed she'd do with anyone else, and her thrusts were almost gentle, not at all violent in the slightest.  

 

No.  

 

Sana needed something to block out those feelings, those _thoughts._ Those unwanted feelings, those unwanted thoughts. She needed to put them aside. She didn't want to feel anything for Momo. 

 

 She wouldn't be able to put them aside, if she didn't do anything. 

 

"God, Momo, can't you do any better than that?" Sana groaned, throwing her head back as Momo started slowly scissoring inside her. Sure, it felt nice, but it wasn't doing anything to stop Sana's mind from venturing into depths she'd rather not. And wasn't sex supposed to do that? Wasn't it supposed to force a person to not think about anything than what was happening to their body?  

 

"Momo, you're doing it wrong." 

 

Momo didn't stop, much to Sana's surprise. She thought the dumbass would stop and look up at Sana with that confused pout and tilt her head in that absolutely fucking adorable way –  

 

_Oh my god, what the hell?_  

 

Momo's fingers had started to speed up. Back and forth, back and forth, her fingers would thrust faster with every pulling out. Her free hand crawled up Sana's torso, resting on her shoulder for a second then slowly dragging itself down her curves. Of course, all it did was turn Sana on even more. 

 

And of course, this was what she had expected from Momo. 

 

_This_ was what she was waiting for. _This_ was what would put an end to it. _All of this was what she had to focus on._  

 

Sana took a handful of Momo's hair, clutching it until she could feel her own fingernails digging through the strands of hair and into her palm. She let out a blessedly long moan, unable to stop the sound from escaping her lips. Damn, the girl knew how to fuck someone good. And just like that, Sana found herself wondering if Momo had fucked someone else before her. Sana wanted herself to be Momo's first. She didn't want anyone else going under Momo's magical fingers.  

 

_There we go again._  

 

"Harder," Sana grunted, aware of the sweat slicking her body and causing a rather loud slapping noise to occur every time Momo would thrust into her, the older's arm hitting the inside of Sana's thighs with each thrust. Wave after wave of pleasure washed over Sana, and finally, her mind went blank. 

 

A white emptiness; that was her mind. 

 

Who knew? Sana just needed someone to fuck her good to make the hamster wheel that was her mind stop spinning. 

 

"You dumb fuck, can't you go any fucking faster?" Sana scolded in between halting breaths. A fleeting thought crossed her mind – what if all this insulting was hurting Momo? -- but then again, it was fleeting, and just like that, the feeling of pleasure replaced it. Besides, Momo was somewhat of a masochist, so surely she wouldn't mind.  

 

Nothing but gasps and moans filled the car for the next few minutes. Sana desperately wished that she could check the time; she had the feeling more than half an hour had passed since they had started fucking. When was Sana going to come? When was Momo going to hit that certain spot and bring on the delicious surge of bliss that would overcome Sana? When was the extreme rapture going to, for at least half a minute or so, utterly wipe Sana's mind clean? 

 

When? 

 

Questions, questions, questions. 

 

_When is_ _Momo_ _going to finally get off of me?_  

 

_When is_ _Momo_ _going to recover from the bruises she'll get?_  

 

_When am I going to recover from the soreness I'll feel?_  

 

_When am I going to see_ _Momo_ _again?_  

 

_When will we fuck again?_  

 

And, of course, the most important question of all: 

 

_When will I tell_ _Momo_ _how I really feel?_  

 

"Oh my fucking god." 

 

Momo suddenly slowed her thrusts down as Sana's body was wracked by the orgasm she had been waiting for. It was exactly what she had imagined it to be; it wiped her mind, leaving nothing but a blank slate, and the only thing on her mind was the pleasure. 

 

_Goddammit, the fucking pleasure...!_  

 

Sana had nothing more to say to Momo after that. She had gotten off successfully, and that was all. 

 

Both women quietly put their clothing back on. They eased out of the car, letting out small groans as their legs were finally outstretched.  

 

No, Sana _did_ have something to say to Momo. 

 

Momo grinned at Sana, her eyes still glazed over. The alcohol hadn't left her system yet. Sana knew both of them were in for a killer hangover the next morning. 

 

"That was fun." 

 

And, Sana hoped she had heard the next part correctly:  

 

"Call me sometime? We can go get coffee or something. Y'know, hang out and stuff. It's been a while..." 

 

She winked – w _inked!_ _Momo_ _actually winked!_ \-- and was on her way. 

 

Sana slid back into her car, a musky scent hitting her. She didn't mind; the little pinecone she had hung under her rearview mirror would take care of that.  

 

God, she was so...stupid. 

 

She slumped forward, her head hitting the wheel.  

 

_Stupid! Stupid! Dumbass!_  

 

Sure, she had been able to put away her feelings then. 

 

But would she be able to later? 

 

For now, she had survived. 

 

But what would she do when she was greeted by Momo's charming smile and the slight tilt of her head? 

 

It was always for now. 

 

But now Momo had made Sana realize... 

 

What would come next?

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, as always! i love y'all!!


End file.
